Coming Home
by Potterspheonix
Summary: Harry PotterXMen Crossover. An old face returns to Hogwarts from exile to help in a grand final battle against Lord Voldemort.
1. The Dream

Coming Home.  
  
Chapter One - The Dream.  
  
T.J Foster awoke to the sound of screaming. It took her a moment to realise that the sound had been ripped from her throat. She was bathed in a cold sweat that chilled her to the bone. She stared around wildly seeming to have forgotten where she was. Outside she heard the sound of running feet, and then her door burst open as if it had been hit by a freight train. Logan came rushing into her room. T.J finally remembered where she was; this was her room at the Charles Xavier School For Gifted Children. "T.J what's wrong; are you alright?" Logan asked crossing the room and sitting on the edge of her bed. He grabbed her shoulders and dragged her up into a sitting position. T.J turned to look at her friend and teammate just as Scott Summers, Jean Grey and Bobby Drake entered the room. She dropped her head and nodded not trusting herself to speak, not wanting them to hear the tremble of fear in her voice. Logan felt her shudder and pulled her into his arms. He smoothed her hair back as she wrapped her arms around his waist. She felt his strength and began to calm down. What had woken her up? Her head was a little fuzzy as she strained to remember. She jumped back from Logan as she finally recalled her dream.  
  
*********************************************  
  
T.J Foster was not only a mutant, but she was also a witch. She had found out she was a witch before she had discovered her nature as a mutant. She had received a letter accepting her to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry when she was eleven years old. Her parents were ecstatic as they had both attended Hogwarts themselves.  
  
T.Js first four years at Hogwarts went fairly smoothly. It happened when she was in her fifth year at the school. Her mutant abilities asserted themselves. That fateful day was emblazoned on her memory. She had been sat with her friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger at the Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin. She was cheering Gryffindor, her team, on when suddenly she felt a chill run through her. As she looked down at the pitch she saw perhaps a dozen or more Dementors gliding onto it and pointing towards Gryffindors Seeker and her friend Harry Potter. She saw Harry lose consciousness and fall from his broomstick, which was about fifty feet in the air. She vaulted from the stands and just managed to dive into the mud below Harry before he hit the ground. As Harry landed on top of her she heard several of the bones in her back break. White-hot pain and fireworks exploded in her brain, and then stopped as suddenly as it had started. As she lay there trying to stop herself from passing out she could feel the bones beginning to knit themselves together. She was healing at an alarming rate. She rolled over and gently pushed Harry off of her; and then slowly got to her feet. She was stunned because her back was completely healed. She stooped and lifted Harry easily into her arms just as Ron and Hermione came over looking stunned. They told her later that they had witnessed the whole incident. She took Harry to the Hospital Wing and left him to be cared for by Madam Pomfrey. As she left to go get something to eat she ran into some boys from Slytherin who were making fun of Harry. Before she could register what had happened she had one of the boys pinned to the wall. As she raised her fist three metal spikes erupted from just above her knuckles. She jumped back and lowered her hand and the spikes retracted leaving no visible trace that they had ever been there. T.J had run to Professor Dumbledores office; if anyone could explain what was happening to her he could, she hoped.  
  
T.J had finally had to leave Hogwarts. This broke her heart, but what made it worse was that her parents didn't want her at home either. T.J ended up living on the streets until she was found by Professor Charles Xavier and taken to his School for Gifted Children. Dumbledore kept her Hogwarts education going and two years later she graduated from Hogwarts a full- fledged witch. She chose however to stay with Professor Xavier and become a teacher.  
  
********************************************  
  
"I've got to go back," T.J said quietly to no one in particular. "Go back where T.J " Logan asked gently taking her hands in his and looking into her eyes. "Back to Hogwarts. Logan the students and teachers are in grave danger, I have to help them." She replied looking from Logan to the others. "Don't you mean we have to help them? We can't let you have all the fun." Bobby piped in before anyone else could say anything. He smiled at T.J and she nodded her thanks before looking at Scott. Scott dropped his head and thought for a moment. When he looked up he nodded at T.J. She smiled back. "Ok Jean, Bobby go and wake the others and get them down to the conference room" He said. Jean and Bobby left to go and wake the other X-Men, "T.J get your thoughts in order cos we're gonna need to know what we're up against. Scott and Logan left the room and T.J started piecing together the fragments of her dream, as she got dressed. The rest of the X-Men were gathered in the conference room twenty minutes later when T.J walked in feeling a lot calmer. As she looked around the room she noticed a familiar face sat with Professor Xavier. "Professor Dumbledore what are you doing here?" She asked stopping dead in her tracks. "I had come to ask for your help T.J, but from what your friends have told me you already knew we needed help." Dumbledore replied smiling at her. T.J nodded at her old mentor hoping against hope that her dream hadn't already come true. "Why don't you tell us your dream T.J" Charles Xavier suggested gently bringing her back to reality. T.J nodded and took a deep breath before she began, "Well you all know about Lord Voldemort. It appears he's back." She paused as a gasp of shock came from her friends, "In my dream Lord Voldemort had somehow managed to get into Hogwarts again and was killing students. He was after my friend Harry Potter, but none of the students would tell him where Harry was hiding. He started killing the teachers, Snape, McGonagall and the others, in front of the students. He was hoping to scare them into giving Harry to him." She paused once again to compose the thoughts that were whirling around in her head threatening to overwhelm her. Once she had control she continued, "There was a last ditch effort to stop him by some of the students led by Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, but it failed. Voldemort found Harry and killed him." T.J stood there with tears coursing down her face and her heart breaking. She felt Logan come and stand behind her. He gently laid one hand on her shoulder and the other on her waist, lending her his strength. She looked to Dumbledore, pleading with her eyes for him to tell her it hadn't happened already. "I'm glad to say that none of that has happened yet, but it looks like it is going to come to pass." Dumbledore said in his matter of fact tone.  
END OF CHAPTER ONE. 


	2. An Outsider Returns

Coming Home.  
  
Chapter Two - An Outsider Returns.  
  
T.J sat next to Logan as the X-Men's stealth jet, the Blackbird, began it's descent. Cyclops gently brought them into land on the front lawn of Hogwarts. T.J could see Professor Dumbledore, who had gone on ahead of them, and the teachers waiting on the front steps. T.J began to walk towards the waiting group not knowing what to expect. As she got closer she noticed that all the students were in the Great Hall waiting, presumably, for their arrival. "Welcome back T.J." Professor McGonagall said embracing her. T.J relaxed as she realised they were looking at her not with contempt and fear, but with a mixture of love and hope. Even Professor Snape looked happy to see her. "It's good to be back. I've missed this place." She said stepping back. She gestured to the people standing behind her, "Allow me to introduce you to my friends. This is Professor Charles Xavier, Cyclops, Jean Grey, Iceman, Rogue, Pyro, Storm, Nightcrawler and Wolverine." She said pointing to each of her teammates. "And what do they call you T.J?" Professor Snape asked curiously. "My codename is Tigress, Serverus and when I'm in uniform that's what I answer to most." She replied smiling at him. "Tigress. Well it certainly suits you. Welcome home Tigress." He retorted smiling back. Dumbledore suggested they head inside to the Great Hall. The others went ahead, but T.J hung back, turning to look out on the grounds and the lake. Taking a deep breath she turned and walked into the Entrance Hall.  
*******************************************  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione were staring in awe at the strange collection of people making their way up to the front of the Great Hall. There was a buzz of chatter around the room. Who were they? What were they doing here? Suddenly the doors to the Great Hall rocketed open. Everyone turned as one and Harry's jaw fell open. He turned to look at his friends and noticed that both of them were just as stunned. Standing in the doorway was a woman. She was tall, dressed in black leather uniform the same as the others. Her blonde hair was cut short and in her blue eyes was a fire that burned brightly. She began walking between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff house tables and as she drew level with Harry, Ron and Hermione she stopped. She turned and winked at them before continuing to the front to join the others. "Oh my god it's her, she's back." Hermione gasped grabbing Harrys arm, "She looks fantastic." "Who is it?" Harry asked even though the woman looked familiar. Ron, who was sat on Harry's other side, punched him in the arm, "It's T.J you idiot." Before Harry could reply Professor McGonagall called for everyone's attention. As silence descended over the Great Hall, Professor Dumbledore rose from his chair. He looked around at the students, teachers and their guests, "You have been called here today so that you can meet a group of people who have offered their help in the fight against Lord Voldemort. They are the X-Men. Allow me to present Professor Charles Xavier, who will introduce you to his team." Professor Xavier glided forward and smiled at the students before him. He turned to Dumbledore, "Thank you Professor. Before I introduce my students I will tell you a bit about us. We are what people call mutants; each of us has a different power. I can read minds and control people with my thoughts." He paused as a gasp ran round the room. When all was quiet again he continued, "Allow me to present Cyclops, Jean Grey, Storm, Iceman, Rogue, Pyro, Nightcrawler, Wolverine and last but not least Tigress." His students stood as he had said their names. As T.J sat back down Dumbledore stood up. He waited for the chatter to die down. "I see some of you recognise Tigress. Her real name is T.J Foster and she attended Hogwarts for five years before being asked rather forcibly by the Governors to leave. She has come back to help us. The X-Men are here because of a dream she had two nights ago. She dreamt Lord Voldemort had got into Hogwarts and had killed everyone. T.J has come back to help us make sure that doesn't happen. Now I think you should return to class and try to act as normally as possible. You will have a chance to speak with our guests at dinner." He concluded dismissing the students. Once the Great Hall had emptied Nightcrawler turned to Tigress, "So are you gonna give us the ten cent tour?" "Sure. It'll be nice to walk these old halls again. And it will be nice to see my old common room again." T.J replied leading them towards the doors.  
***********************************************  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione had gone straight to the Gryffindor common room, as they didn't have a class to go to. They chatted excitedly about the X-Men. Ron hoped they would come to the common room because he really wanted to see T.J. Harry was also eager to see T.J again. Since the day she'd left he had missed her terribly. He also wanted to tell her about him and Hermione. They found their usual seats in the corner and sat down. Hermione was remembering how they had first become friends with T.J. Harry and Ron smiled as Hermiones words conjured the scene in their minds. They each told stories about T.J and the adventures they'd had with her. Ron suddenly looked very sad and Harry knew what he was thinking even before he started to speak, "I remember the day she left. It was raining and she looked so sad because she didn't want to leave, but she knew it would be better for everyone if she did." "Yeah, but what happened the next day really surprised Me." Said Hermione. She smiled as she continued; "I couldn't believe Draco Malfoy had a go at Snape in Potions. He said T.J should have been allowed to stay because she wasn't a danger to anyone. I'd never seen him so upset." "Then I suppose I owe him a thank you." They jumped at the voice that came from behind them. None of them had heard the portrait open, but when they turned round T.J was behind them with the rest of her teammates. "T.J!" Hermione squealed jumping up and running to her. T.J swept her into a giant hug. When she released Hermione she turned to look at Harry and Ron. They looked lost, as if they wanted to hug her, but weren't sure if they should. T.J took a step forward and held her arms out to them. They glanced at each other then ran at her and wrapped their arms round her so tightly that she thought she'd stop breathing. T.J glanced at Hermione over their shoulders and saw tears in her eyes and a big smile on her face. "Hey this place id great." Iceman said walking around the room. T.J gave Harry and Ron a kiss before releasing them. "Yeah it is. I spent many a happy night here with my friends. By the way this is Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley." She said introducing her friends to the X-Men. "It's nice to meet y'all at last." Wolverine said shaking hands with the three of them. "Yeah we feel like we already know you with what Tigress has told us about you." Cyclops said. "All bad I hope." Ron teased. "Most definitely all bad." Pyro piped up grinning wickedly at them. The X-Men spent the rest of the afternoon being regaled with stories of T.J's time at Hogwarts. Ron, Harry and Hermione jumped in occasionally with details that she had forgotten. Then Harry told her of everything that had happened since she'd left. All the news seemed to be bad. "Hasn't anything good happened since I left?" She asked him. "Well one good thing that's happened to me is I've fallen in love." Harry replied blushing. "That's great Harry. Who's the lucky lady?" T.J said smiling. "It's..it's Hermione." Harry stuttered looking at his girlfriend. T.J hugged Harry, "I'm so happy for you. You above all people deserve to be happy." She whispered in his ear. Ron looked at his watch and announced it was nearly time for dinner. As they headed down to the Great Hall T.J spotted someone she wanted to talk to. She told the others she'd meet them inside and ran ahead to catch up with him, "Draco could I have a word with you please?" She said placing her hand on his shoulder to halt him. He nodded, told his friends he would join them soon and turned back towards the Slytherin common room. Instead of going along the corridor that led towards the dungeons he turned off and began to climb a spiral staircase. T.J followed in silence wondering where they were going to end up. At the top of the stairs he opened a door and stood back to allow her to enter. She turned to look at him as he closed the door behind him. She was surprised by what she saw in him. It had only been three years since she had last seen him but he had changed so much. Gone was the arrogant act that he had used before she had left. In its place was a quiet confidence that seem to shine from within him. He was taller than she was now and when she looked at his face she almost forgot to breathe. "What can I do for you T.J?" He said finally breaking the silence and pulling her thoughts back to the here and now. He looked nervous, almost scared. His grey eyes held a look that betrayed his thoughts. He wasn't sure what was going to happen. She could almost hear his thoughts. Was she angry with him for what his father had done to her? Did she think that he had something to do with her having to leave? She smiled at him and he seemed to relax slightly, but the fear was still visible in his eyes. She took a deep breath, "I wanted to thank you Draco." She said taking a step towards him. T.J saw the fear leave his eyes only to be replaced by confusion. He dropped his head, "Thank me for what?" he mumbled the confusion he felt coming through in his voice. T.J took another step towards him, which put them toe-to-toe. She placed her fingers under his chin and gently lifted his head so that she could see his face, "I know you stood up for me. I know you defended me to Snape. What I don't know is why. But I want to thank you for that." She said gently as tears began to prickle at the inner corners of her eyes. Draco stepped away from T.J and walked over to stand at the window. He crossed his arms over his chest and bowed his head. T.J couldn't help but notice how sad and confused he looked and she wanted more than anything to be able to take that sadness and confusion away from him. She wanted to see that smile that had flashed at her from across the Great Hall for years when they would make eye contact over their meals. She let him stand there for a few minutes before crossing the room to stand behind him. She gently placed her hand on his back just between his shoulders. She felt him start and then relax under her touch. "Draco?" she murmured, "Why did you do that for me?" She felt him take a long deep breath as he sought for the courage to answer her question. Finally he said, "I did it because I realised something about myself the day you left." He paused. He shuddered before he carried on, "I realised I loved you. I still do." T.J had steeled herself for another answer, but she found that she wasn't surprised by his answer. Suddenly everything snapped into place. He had always been nice to her, even though she was in Gryffindor and friends with Harry, Ron and Hermione. He always managed to make her laugh, but most of all he always seemed to know when she was sad. Not only that, but her own actions and thoughts became clear. She had been thinking of him a lot over the past three years. The tears that she had shed over her dreams, she had thought they were just for Harry, Ron and Hermione, but now she realised she had been terrified that she would lose Draco. As these thoughts whirled around her head she had an epiphany. She loved Draco with all her heart. "Can I let you in on a little secret?" She inquired. Draco nodded. She slipped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his shoulder. She felt his body relax into hers and it felt right to her. It felt natural. "Well I love someone too. Can I tell you about him?" She paused as he nodded slowly. "He's been kind and gentle towards me. He's tall and has blond hair, grey eyes and the most beautiful and dazzling smile I have ever seen." She whispered in his ear. Draco turned to face her looking dejected. As she watched him a smile began to creep onto his face as what she had said began to make sense. He looked shocked and T.J couldn't stop herself from giggling at the look on his face. She knew she had made a big mistake when she saw the hurt in his eyes. "You're teasing me aren't you?" Draco said unable to keep the hurt from his voice. "If I was teasing you would I do this." She said crossing towards him and placing her arms around his neck. Entwining her fingers in his hair she gently pulled him towards her. She heard his sharp intake of breath as her lips gently brushed his in a sweet kiss. His arms went around her waist and pulled her tighter against his body as the kiss intensified. Draco gently pulled back and looked down at her face. She saw a gentleness in his eyes and then he dazzled her with a bright smile, "I guess not" he laughed and pulled her into a hug. As T.J rested her head on his chest hearing his laughter and heartbeat she knew she was finally home.  
  
END OF CHAPTER TWO. 


	3. Battle Plans

Coming Home.  
  
Chapter Three - Battle Plans.  
  
T.J slipped her arm around Draco's waist as they headed back to the Great Hall. She was still surprised at how natural it felt. Draco smiled at her and her heart skipped a beat.  
The noise was deafening as they entered the Great Hall. The X-Men were dotted round the room talking to students and teachers. Wolverine looked like he was in serious need of rescuing. He had been cornered by a group of very persistent girls mainly from Slytherin. He caught T.J's eye with a pleading look. Draco rushed towards them to see if he could help, but before he could reach them he was dragged away by some of his friends. T.J scanned the room looking for Harry, Ron and Hermione. She spotted them sat in a corner talking to Iceman and Nightcrawler. She threaded her way through the crowd stopping every so often to speak to some of the students.  
  
"Guys I think Wolverine could do with some help" she said standing behind Iceman and placing her hands on his shoulders. Iceman tilted his head back and laughed,"Nah I think he can handle it." "I don't think he can. He's getting that dangerous look in his eyes and you know what that means don't you." T.J said as Hermione punched him in the arm, and then turning to T.J she said "D and C?" "D and C what's that?" Nightcrawler asked. "Divide and conquer." T.J and Hermione answered in unison.  
The girls had used this tactic on numerous occasions to rescue Harry and Ron from unwanted attention. Hermione would cause a diversion while T.J would spirit the boys away. Hermione stood up and headed straight for the group surrounding Wolverine. T.J winked at Harry and Ron as she skirted the room to position herself behind Wolverine. As the fireworks started the girls turned to watch Hermione. "Go now" T.J whispered in Wolverine's ear. As he moved T.J took his place and gave a thumbs up sign to Hermione who stopped her fireworks. When the girls turned back they were disappointed to see T.J instead of Wolverine. "Where did he go?" One of the girls asked. "He's gone back to his room to lie down and rest. You girls are very lucky, Wolverine gets very cranky when he's tired." As T.J kept the girls attention Hermione had taken Wolverine back to the corner to join Harry, Ron, Iceman and Nightcrawler.  
T.J continued talking to the girls answering as many of their questions as she could. A lot of the questions asked were about Wolverine. It seemed he had found himself a fan club. Most of the girls wanted to know about their powers. "Is it true you can heal really fast?" One girl wanted to know. "Yes I can, but it all depends on the severity of the injury." She replied. "What do you mean?" another girl asked. Just at that moment Professor Snape was walking towards them. An idea sprang up in her mind, "How about a demonstration of our powers." The girls nodded as she made her way towards Professor Snape. "Serverus may I speak with you a moment?" T.J asked stepping in front of him. "Certainly what can I do for you." Serverus replied smiling at her. "Well a lot of the students have been asking about our powers and I was wondering if you think there would be any objections if we gave a small demonstration." She said. Serverus thought for a moment, "I don't see any of the teachers objecting. If you want I will speak to the rest of the teachers. If you can arrange it with your friends." As Serverus had been speaking T.J sent out a telepathic message to her teammates. X-Men to me. They extracted themselves from the groups of students and headed for her as Professor Snape went to tell the rest of the teachers. "What's wrong Tigress?" Pyro asked looking concerned. "Nothing Pyro. I just thought we could do a little demonstration to show the teachers and students what each of our powers are." T.J responded. The other X-Men nodded as T.J detailed her idea.  
Just then Professor McGonagall called for the students attention. Everyone turned to the front as Professor Dumbledore stepped forward. "I have just been informed that the X-Men have suggested they show you what their powers are and how they work." He paused as a cheer erupted from the students. "Tigress if you and your team are ready." "Thank you Professor. I thought we could start with Cyclops and Jean." She said. The students burst into applause as they joined her at the front. Jean began to levitate objects from around the room. Suddenly they began to fly at Cyclops. Not one of the objects hit him as he used his visor to direct a beam of ruby red energy and destroy them all. The students cheered as Cyclops and Jean took a bow and went to sit down. "Next maybe Nightcrawler could demonstrate his power for us." T.J continued as Nightcrawler came to the front. He turned and looked at the students before him, "I will need a volunteer to help with my demonstration." Several students put their hands up to volunteer. Nightcrawler stepped up to a young girl, placed his hand on her shoulder and promptly disappeared with her. A gasp of shock ran through the room. A few minutes later they reappeared and the girl had a lotus flower in her hair. Nightcrawler had teleported her to Japan and back. A wild cheer went up as Nightcrawler placed a kiss on the girl's cheek and went to sit with Cyclops and Jean.  
Rogue and Storm went next. Rogue touched Tigress absorbing her power and when Storm hit her with a lightning bolt Rogue healed very quickly. Pyro began to create fireballs in the air above his head and sending them flying towards Iceman who froze them before they reached him. Then Iceman created an ice sculpture of Professor Xavier, which Pyro promptly melted. The students laughed and cheered as the two guys sabotaged each other's demonstrations. "Well it looks like there's only myself and Wolverine left to show you what we can do." Tigress said looking at Wolverine. Without warning she turned and kicked Wolverine right in the chest sending him flying across the room. Wolverine picked himself up, shaking his head to clear his vision. With a flick of her wrists Tigress released her claws and readied herself for Wolverine's counter attack. She didn't have to wait long, with a roar he released his own claws and attacked.  
Tigress and Wolverine had fought many times in practice. As the students watched they were amazed at what they saw. A complicated ballet of attacks and counter attacks was being played out in front of them. Wolverine managed to get past Tigress' defences and slashed her left cheek. Almost instantly the wounds started to heal themselves. Tigress got her own back by stabbing Wolverine in the arm with her claws. Wolverine's healing ability kicked in and the battle continued. After about half an hour of fighting Wolverine began to tire so Tigress ended the demonstration. A deafening cheer rose from the students as Tigress and Wolverine bowed to each other and to the students. "I hope that has given you all some idea of what we can do." She said to the students, "I don't know about the others, but I'm really tired. So I will bid you all a goodnight."  
  
****************************************  
  
Draco sat with his friends to watch the X-Men demonstrate their powers. As he watched T.J he was amazed that this beautiful, strong and intelligent woman loved him. He watched her in awe as she faced off against Wolverine. She moved with the grace of a ballerina and the deadly fluidity of a tiger. She seemed to know instinctively what Wolverine was going to do before he did. When Wolverine got past her defences and slashed open her left cheek, his own hand went to his own left cheek, almost as if he had been cut and could feel the pain. He couldn't take his eyes off her, so didn't notice Harry and Ron come and sit behind him. "Awesome isn't she?" a voice whispered in his ear. "Yes she is and she's beautiful." Draco responded without even thinking. He turned round and found Harry smiling at him. He almost fell off his chair as he realised what he had just said. Harry was still smiling, but Ron looked at him suspiciously. His eyes regarded Draco with contempt, but there was something else. What that something else was Draco wasn't sure. "So that's why you stood up for her?" Harry said with a hint of amusement in his voice, "You're in love with her." "Does she know?" Ron asked in a low voice.  
Draco wanted desperately to shout it from the rooftop that yes he was in love with T.J, but he didn't know how Harry and Ron would react. By the look on Ron's face he would probably end up spending the night in the hospital wing. The two guys were waiting for an answer and by the look of it he wasn't going to get away until he did. "Yes I'm in love with her and yes she knows." Draco sighed resignedly. "She feels the same about you doesn't she." Ron said his tone softening and the look in his eyes changing. "How did you know?" Draco asked astonished that they already knew. Harry laughed and clapped Draco on the shoulder, "We saw you two when you walked in." "So what do you two really think about me and T.J?" Draco asked in a quiet voice. Harry dropped his head running his fingers through his hair. When he looked back at Draco there was a bright smile on his face, "I think its great. It doesn't matter what has happened between us. You were always nice to T.J which probably means I should have known earlier than this, but hey I didn't even recognise her when she came in earlier today." Harry laughed as Draco smiled. "Me too, but if you hurt her you're gonna be in big trouble." Ron said grinning. "What are you three talking about?" said a voice behind them. Harry looked up to find T.J stood behind Draco with her hand on his shoulder. He grinned at her, then stood up and threw his arms round her neck. Ron was grinning like a Cheshire cat at her. "What was that for Harry?" T.J asked as Harry let go of her. "We were talking about you and Draco if you must know." Ron said as Harry nodded.  
T.J knew from the looks on their faces that they were happy for her and Draco. Now the only person she had to tell was Hermione. She wasn't sure how Hermione would react to the news. Her thoughts must have shown on her face because Harry said, "Don't worry Hermione knows. In fact she sent us over to ask if Draco wanted to join us for a drink and a chat." Draco looked nervous but agreed to join them. He stood up and entwined his fingers in T.J's. She gave him an encouraging smile as she led the way over to where Hermione was still sat with Wolverine. As they reached the table Hermione stood up. She stood in front of Draco, and then to his surprise she hugged him, "I'm glad you've finally come to your senses and told T.J how you feel about her." Draco stepped back and searched Hermiones face, "How long have you known?" "Ever since that day in Potions three years ago. You were so angry at Snape we thought you were going to hit him." Hermione answered smiling at him. T.J saw a look of relief appear in his eyes and mentally she thanked Hermione for accepting Draco without question. She smiled at Harry and Ron, as Hermione sat down with Draco. "So this is the guy who held sway over you for three years." A voice whispered in her ear. T.J turned and came face to face with Wolverine. He was smiling at her, but there was something in his eyes that she had never seen before. She suddenly realised that what she could see was fear. "I guess he has been on my mind a lot over the last three years, but then again so has Harry, Ron and Hermione." T.J replied grinning. Wolverine leaned in closer so the others wouldn't hear him, "Maybe, but you didn't scream their names when you woke from your dream the other night. You screamed for Draco. I'm happy for you, but if he hurts you I'll kill him."  
T.J looked at him and realised why she had seen fear in his eyes. He was worried that her mind would be elsewhere when they faced Voldemort. What if he was right? Would she do something stupid if Draco was captured or worse killed? "Listen to me Wolvie." She said, using her pet name for him, "I'm not going to put any of you in danger because the students and teachers won't be helping us. So you don't need to worry, when it's time for us to fight I'll be the one who draws first blood." "I know you will. I think it's time we all got some rest we've had a long day. Good night Tigger." He said hugging her.  
Gradually the Great Hall emptied as the students, teachers and X-Men alike headed for their beds. T.J walked to the Entrance Hall with her friends. She stopped and looked at the front doors, an overwhelming desire to be out in the grounds. She suddenly wanted to see Hagrid and Fang. She said goodnight to everyone and headed for the doors. Once outside she stopped at the top of the steps. The cool night air refreshed her and with a giant leap she somersaulted off the steps. As she landed she began to run, feeling her tiredness falling away. She headed towards the Dark Forest and Hagrid's hut, but instead of stopping to see Hagrid she continued into the forest feeling the freedom of being alone. She began to circle back and headed back to the castle slowing her pace and walking the rest of the way. As she walked she began to formulate a plan of action. By the time she had got back to her room she had a battle plan that Lord Voldemort would not be able to counter.  
  
********************************************  
  
T.J met Harry, Ron and Hermione on the way down to breakfast the next morning. Draco was waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs. As they entered the Great Hall T.J caught sight of Rogue talking with Professor McGonagall. T.J told the others to save her a seat as she headed over to Rogue. Rogue smiled as she joined them, "Good morning T.J did you sleep well?" "Like a log Rogue. I need you to tell the others I want to see them after breakfast. Last night I came up with a plan." T.J replied. Rogue nodded and went in search of the other X-Men to pass on the message. T.J went and joined her friends and sat down. As she was helping herself to bacon and eggs Rogue came back and laid a hand on Ron's shoulder, "Everyone will be there T.J.," she said before going to sit with Bobby and Jean. "Everyone will be where?" Ron asked. "At the meeting I've called to discuss the battle plan." T.J replied looking at him. Ron and the others began to ask about the plan, but T.J refused to say anything about the plan to them. She knew if she told them they'd want to help and she knew she couldn't let them. As soon as she'd finished eating she said goodbye to Harry, Ron and Hermione, kissed Draco and left the table. The rest of the X-Men followed her out. Once they were all in the Entrance Hall T.J led them outside and down to the edge of the Dark Forest.  
She turned to face her friends. As she looked at them she found herself wanting to tell them to go home. She wanted to tell them that she would face Voldemort alone, but she knew they would protest. "What's up T.J?" Rogue asked stepping forward and placing her hand on her arm. T.J shook her head to clear her thoughts, "Nothing Rogue. Ok here's the plan. We all know that Voldemort is immune to spells and charms so using them isn't a viable option. I think we need to use our own brand of magic on him. We need to use our powers to their full effect." She paused looking at each of them in turn, getting her thoughts into order, "Iceman and Rogue are going to be the most effective weapons we have, so the rest of us need to protect them. Voldemort can't do much to defend himself without a wand, so Iceman I need you freeze his arms so he can't get to his wand. Once that's been done Rogue can use her power to drain his life force." T.J saw a look of fear flicker briefly in Rogue's eyes before she nodded, "Nightcrawler will then teleport her to a safe room, and then come back and join us. The rest of us will be fighting the Deatheaters; under no circumstances are they to get to Voldemort to help him. Once Voldemort is dead and Rogue is safely out of harms way myself and Wolverine will do what we do best." She grinned at Wolverine who grinned back. "Slice and dice party." He growled. T.J nodded before she continued, "Once that's done the pieces will need to be burned. Pyro that will be your job. Storm can then scatter the ashes to the four winds." She finished looking to Cyclops. He considered her plan running through it in his head looking for any flaws. He could find only one question that needed answering, "Where will this be taking place?" "Right here at Hogwarts. So you'll all need to get to know this place. Spend the next few days exploring, ask the students and teachers to show you around, but I want you all to be able to find your way around blindfolded by the weekend." She replied. The X-Men all nodded before turning and heading back to the castle. T.J sat on the grass and closed her eyes. She knew there was a chance none of them would survive this battle and it broke her heart to know she was leading her friends into grave danger. She also knew that they would face whatever was thrown at them as a team. She would gladly place her life in the hands of any one of her teammates. And they were trusting her with their lives by fighting alongside her. Suddenly a shadow passed across her blocking out the suns rays, "Hello Hagrid." She said without opening her eyes. "Hullo T.J, you alright?" Hagrid replied as T.J opened her eyes and smiled up at him. "I honestly don't know Hagrid. I don't think I'll be all right until Voldemort is defeated." T.J answered softly standing up, "I could easily be leading my friends to their deaths." Hagrid stepped forward and placed his big hand on her shoulder. T.J looked up at him as he said, "Yeh may well be, but they must trust yer judgement to follow yeh. Yeh'll always have doubts, but just remember I have faith in yer and so do yer friends." "Thanks Hagrid. I'd better get back to the castle." T.J said hugging her giant friend before turning back towards the castle. As she entered the Entrance Hall she knew that they would face whatever was thrown at them and win. Or they would die trying.  
  
END OF CHAPTER THREE. 


	4. Rogue's Surprise

Coming Home.  
  
Chapter Four - Rogue's Surprise.  
  
Rogue was walking the grounds of Hogwarts trying to familiarise herself with the layout. She couldn't concentrate on her surroundings. Her mind was alight with thoughts of what had happened earlier that morning. As she came back to reality she found herself in a lovely grove of trees by the lake. She sat down resting her back against one of the trees. Her thoughts came back to her mind. How could she have been so stupid? How could she have forgotten to put her gloves on? What had really confused her was that when her hand had brushed against Ron's skin nothing had happened. She should have felt something, she should have had some of his memories, but she didn't. Had she somehow lost her powers since last night? If she had she wasn't going to be much use in the fight against Lord Voldemort. T.J and the others would be relying on her. Suddenly another thought occurred to her. What if Ron was somehow immune to her powers? Could it really be possible? Had she found someone she could touch without her powers draining them of their life force. She needed to talk to someone about this, but whom? There was only one person who could possibly shed some light on the situation. Having made up her mind Rogue stood up. Squaring her shoulders she headed back to the castle in search of T.J.  
  
***********************************************  
  
T.J was sat in Professor Snape's office, discussing the possibility of having some sort of magical protection, when she sensed she was needed. She made her apologies and headed for the Entrance Hall. She was stood at the front doors when Rogue came up the front steps. Rogue looked worried and confused. Her brow was knitted which made her look older than she was. Her head was bowed as she walked. "Looking for me Rogue?" T.J asked her. Rogue looked up and relief washed over her face, "Yes I need to talk to you about Ron?" "Let's go to the Gryffindor common room. It should be deserted." T.J suggested. They walked along in silence. T.J studied her young friend. Rogue had grown up a lot since she had first joined the X-Men. Gone was the shy, scared young girl who was afraid of her powers and called them a curse. In her place was a confident young woman who was an integral part of the team.  
  
When they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady they found Ron outside. He didn't seem at all surprised to see them. It was almost as if he was waiting for them, "Hi T.J, Rogue" He said before turning to the Fat Lady, "Marzipan." The portrait swung forward and the three of them entered the common room. Ron went and stood in front of the fireplace as T.J and Rogue sat down. "I'm assuming you both wish to speak to me about the same thing." T.J said. They both nodded, "Well then perhaps Rogue should go first."  
  
Ron nodded as T.J turned her attention to Rogue. Rogue took a deep shuddering breath, "First of all I'm sorry T.J. I know I should have put my gloves on, but I forgot. Secondly when I put my hand on Ron's shoulder this morning I accidentally touched the skin on his neck." Ron's head snapped up, "So that's why my skin's tingling." He said. Rogue nodded, "Yes, but the strange thing is that I didn't drain any of your life force or your memories." "Maybe you didn't have your hand there long enough." Ron suggested. "Rogue's power works instantly Ron. So this can mean only one of two things. Either she has lost her powers since last night or you are immune to them." T.J said puzzled. She looked at Rogue. The other girl looked scared. Ron was getting restless, "Well which is it?" He asked. "There's only one way to find out. She's gonna have to touch both of us." She paused looking at both of them. Ron smiled encouragingly at Rogue and nodded. Rogue sighed resigned to the fact she would have to do this to get an answer, "Ok who do I touch first?" "Me then we'll know whether you've still got your powers." T.J answered. Rogue nodded and then slowly she placed her hand over T.J's.  
  
T.J felt a jolt as Rogue's power kicked in. She felt like she was falling into a bottomless pit that got darker and colder the further she dropped. Suddenly she came back to reality as Rogue broke the contact between them. It felt like someone had caught her and suddenly stopped her fall. As the room gradually came back into focus she could see Ron looking at her with concern. She smiled to show him she was fine. It took a great deal of her remaining energy to turn her head and look at Rogue. Rogue winked at her and then proceeded to produce a wicked set of claws from above her right knuckles. T.J grinned back at her as her healing power kicked in and brought her back to full strength in no time. "I guess it's my turn now." Ron said stepping forward. He looked as if he would have rather been somewhere else at that very moment, but he stood his ground as Rogue stood up. She gently placed her hand on his cheek and closed her eyes. T.J watched waiting for the tell tale signs that her power was working, but it never came. Finally she broke contact and gazed up at Ron in awe. "Well I think we've found the answer to your question Rogue." T.J said smiling up at her and Ron. "I guess this means Ron's immune to my powers." She laughed, and then turning back to Ron she threw her arms round his neck and planted a kiss on his lips, "Thank you Ron." T.J laughed as Ron blushed furiously and began to shuffle his feet, "Um your welcome Rogue, but I didn't really do anything." "Yes you did Ron. You have made it possible for Rogue to have human contact for the first time since her powers manifested themselves. And that is the greatest gift anyone could have given her." T.J said gently taking his hand in hers. He smiled at her and then he took Rogues hand in his other hand and bringing it to his lips he gently kissed her fingers, "Then you're very welcome my lady."  
  
END OF CHAPTER FOUR. 


	5. Doubts and Decisions

COMING HOME.  
  
Chapter Five - Doubts and Decisions.  
  
Draco started as someone knocked at the door to his room. He had been sat by the fire reading through his notes from Snape's Potions class, when his mind had begun to drift back to the previous night. T.J had told him she loved him.  
  
When she had come to stand behind him and placed her hand on his back, his skin had felt as if it was on fire. He had wanted desperately to be consumed completely by that fire. When she had whispered his name it was like hearing the voice of an angel, her breath like a soft summer breeze against his skin, which sent his soul soaring. Just this gentle touch was much more than he could of dared hope for, but when she had slipped her arms around his waist his knees had nearly buckled. He had leaned back against her not only to get as close to her as was humanly possible, but also to keep himself upright. Her body had fitted against his so perfectly. It was almost as if they were two halves of the same person.  
  
Then she had told him she loved someone and he had almost wept, his heart plummeting to the soles of his shoes, but when she had described this person he was sure she was talking about someone else. The realisation had hit him like a thunderbolt. Could it be true? Could he be the person she loved? She had laughed when she saw the look on his face. Her laughter bit deep into his heart. He had accused her of teasing him and she had smiled gently at him. She had closed the gap that separated them and placed her arms around his neck and entangled her fingers in his hair. When her lips had brushed his she was telling him that it was him she loved and she was claiming him for her own. He had pulled her tightly against him wanting to drink her in, wanting to reassure himself that this was real.  
  
The knock at the door came again, more persistent this time. "Ok I'm coming." He said standing up and heading for the door, annoyed that someone had the audacity to disturb his thoughts. He flung the door open, "This had better be .." The words died on his lips as he saw who it was. T.J stood facing him her hand raised ready to knock again. Gone was the black leather uniform she had been wearing all day. She was now wearing a pair of trousers in the softest emerald green and a silver shirt. His breath caught in his throat and his heart skipped a beat. She looked stunning and he didn't miss the message she was sending him by wearing the house colours of Slytherin. "This had better be what?" she teased, a slight smile playing at the corners of her lips. "Important." He said opening the door wider and stepping aside so she could enter. "Oh this is very important. I was beginning to get withdrawal symptoms." She said as he closed the door and turned to face her. "Withdrawal symptoms?" he asked puzzled. She crossed the room and slipped her arms around his neck. He wrapped her in a bear hug, again amazed at how perfectly she fitted against him. "I haven't seen you since this morning. I've missed you." She whispered in his ear sending shivers dancing up and down his spine. "I've missed you too." He breathed kissing her forehead. He laughed suddenly causing T.J to look up at him. "What's so funny?" she asked looking puzzled. "Well if you want to know something I woke up this morning and thought last night had all been a dream." He replied looking down into her eyes and smiling at her. "What made you change your mind?" "You did. When you smiled at me this morning as you were coming down for breakfast." T.J kissed him deeply before gently breaking away from him and going to stand in front of the fireplace. Draco watched as the dancing flames turned her hair to a golden red and made her skin glow. He could sense that something was bothering T.J. He could still read her like a book even after three years apart. He also knew that if he pushed her to talk she would clam up tighter than a drum. All he could do was wait; he had learned this from experience. Her head was bowed as she watched the flames dancing before her. She looked as if she was fighting an inner battle against herself and he wasn't sure what would be the outcome.  
  
Draco had seen her like this once before, three years earlier. It was the night before she had left Hogwarts. He had gone for a walk in the grounds because he couldn't sleep. He had been walking past the Astronomy Tower when something had compelled him to look up. T.J had been sat on the wall with her legs dangling over the edge. "I wonder if I jumped would I survive?" he had heard her say to herself. He had run up the steps to the top of the tower and burst through the door, hoping she hadn't decided to test her theory. She was still sat there rocking back and forth dangerously close to the edge. "T.J what are you doing?" he had asked gently so as not to startle her. She didn't even turn round as she replied, "I don't know what I'm doing Draco. All I know is I have to leave here and I don't want to go."  
  
Suddenly she let out a scream of anger and spun round to face him jumping down from the wall and striding towards him. He backed up quickly until his back was pressed against the wall. T.J had released her claws and she looked ready to kill. She swung her hand up and buried her claws into the wall mere inches away from his right ear. When she had pulled her claws out of the wall she had collapsed to her knees and buried her face in her hands and cried. Draco had stayed with her and listened to her. He had held her and let her verbally vent her anger and despair. Gradually she had calmed down and she walked back to the castle with him. "Thank you Draco." That was all she had said as they went their separate ways back to the dormitories. When he woke the next morning she had gone.  
  
"Lets go for a walk." T.J's voice pulled him back to the room. He nodded standing up and leading the way to the door. They walked down the stairs and out into the grounds in silence. T.J laced her fingers into his and led him towards the Astronomy Tower. He followed where she led without question. She stopped at the base of the Tower and turned to face him. In her eyes he could see that she wanted to tell him something important. She raised her hand and gently caressed his face. "I want you to know that no matter what happens I love you." She began looking into his eyes, "This battle against Lord Voldemort and his Deatheaters may not turn out the way we expect it to. I know I'm leading my friends to their deaths, but I also know that if I tried to send them home they would resist me. Then there are the teachers and students. I can't have you guys putting yourselves in danger so I want to seal you all in the Great Hall." "Don't you think that should be our decision." Draco said his eyes flashing. "That's why I wanted to talk to you. If you had the choice would you fight." She said turning away from him so he couldn't see the flash of fear in her eyes. "Yes I would without hesitation and I know Harry, Ron and Hermione would also want to fight along side you. I don't see how you could think we wouldn't." Draco said fiercely. "Ok then I want you get as many of the students from the sixth and seventh years here tomorrow at noon and I'll fill you in on the plan." T.J said turning back to face him. Draco nodded resolutely and took her hand, "Come on let's go back to the castle. It's late and you're tired. They walked back to Draco's room where T.J collapsed on the bed and was sound asleep before Draco had even shut the door. As he watched her sleep he came to a decision of his own. He had just found T.J and he was going to fight to protect her. He wasn't going to lose her again. With this decision still whirling in his head he turned off the light and lay down next to T.J wrapping his arm around her waist and drifted off to sleep with a smile on his lips.  
  
END OF CHAPTER FIVE. 


	6. Final Preparations

Coming Home.  
  
Chapter Six - Final Preparations.  
  
T.J met the rest of the X-Men in Professor Snape's office just after breakfast. She had left Draco to recruit as many of the sixth and seventh year students as he could. Serverus was already there and on his desk were thirty silver wrist cuffs each with a different design on them. "Ah T.J come in." Serverus said as she walked in. "I take it you've come up with a way to give us some sort of magical protection?" T.J asked looking at the things on his desk. "Each of these wrist cuffs has been soaked in a potion commonly known as Hex-Off. These should keep you protected against any spells the Deatheaters use against you." Serverus replied handing each of them one of the cuffs.  
  
T.J looked at hers. Serverus had used the Gryffindor lion and the Slytherin serpent symbols. The lion's eyes were made from rubies and the serpent's eyes were emeralds. She knew this was his way of giving her his approval for her relationship with Draco. The others she noticed all had an X on them. "Thank you Serverus these are fantastic. Hopefully we won't be stood still long enough for any spells to hit us." T.J said smiling as she slipped the cuff on her right wrist. "Who are the other ones for Professor?" Nightcrawler asked. "Well if I know T.J as well as I think I do, these are for myself, the other teachers and some of the older students. Also the five Weasley boys will no doubt be joining us. I'm sure Ron or Ginny will have already contacted them." Serverus replied as T.J blushed. Logan threw his arm round T.J's shoulders, "When and where are we meeting them?" he asked. "At the Astronomy Tower at noon. Draco should have managed to talk to most of them by now." T.J laughed.  
  
She knew she wouldn't have been able to keep anything hidden from Serverus Snape. In her years at Hogwarts he had been her favourite teacher. She had spent a lot of time talking to him. He had also taught her more than any other teacher. Everything she knew about potions and curses he taught her. Just then Professor Dumbledore came through the door. "Sorry to disturb you Serverus, but T.J has some visitors." He said placing a hand on her shoulder. That's ok Albus we were just finished." Serverus said as the X-Men turned to leave saying their thank yous for the cuffs.  
  
T.J followed Albus Dumbledore to his office. She wondered who it could be that was here to see her. She didn't have to wait long for the answer to her question. As she entered Dumbledores office all she saw was a sea of red hair and freckles. Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George Weasley were all grinning at her.  
  
Fred came forward and stuck out his hand. As T.J took it he pulled her into a hug and she suddenly found herself in the middle of a Weasley group hug. "Guys I can't breathe." She said laughing. "Oh sorry." Charlie said as they released her. They stepped back and she smiled at them. "It's so good to see you all. I take it Ron's told you what's happening." She said looking at each of them. They nodded.  
  
Bill, Charlie and Percy hadn't changed much in the three years since she'd last seen them. Fred and George on the other hand had changed the most. Fred seemed taller and he had bulked out a lot. George had also gotten taller and broader, but where as Fred still had his trademark bright smile and wicked glint in his eye, George had lost his smile. In its place was a wicked looking scar on his left cheek? It started just below his eye and snaked down to his jaw line. His eyes held a haunted look that made T.J want to protect him.  
  
T.J stepped closer to George and raised her hand. Before she could touch his face George grabbed her wrist stopping her hand a mere inch away from his face. As she looked into his eyes she saw the pain he felt at having her see him like this. He released her wrist and she gently traced the scar with her finger. George closed his eyes so that she couldn't see the battle that raging inside him. "How did you get this George?" she asked gently. "Lucius Malfoy." He said bitterly, "he attacked the Ministry Of Magic about six months ago. I tried to help out and this scar is what I got for my troubles." He turned away and stalked to the other side of the office crossing his arms over his chest. "I wish I could get rid of this scar!" he screamed causing Fred to back into the corner shaking.  
  
Dumbledore went to stand with Fred talking quietly to him. T.J looked at Bill, Charlie and Percy, they looked as if they had been shot. T.J knew she could give George his wish, but it would take a bit of extra help. "Fawkes I need you." She called. She was answered immediately as Fawkes swooped down and landed on her shoulder. Fawkes rubbed his head against her face in greeting, trilling softly. The phoenix's feathers were the colour of burnished gold and his eyes burned brightly with an intelligence and love that only T.J could see at that time. "Hello old friend. I need a favour." She paused as Fawkes trilled, "I need some of your tears."  
  
Dumbledore was watching the scene being played out before him. He knew Fawkes would agree to help T.J without hesitation. Fawkes had always been loyal to him, but the phoenix seemed to have an attachment to T.J. They were almost kindred spirits. Both of them didn't make friends easily, but once they were your friends they were extremely loyal. Both of them would do whatever it took to make sure their friends were happy. Fawkes trilled softly and rubbed his head against T.J's face in agreement. Fawkes flew to his perch, knowing he wouldn't be needed straight away.  
  
T.J took out her wand and conjured a goblet of butter beer. Charlie stepped forward and took the goblet from T.J just as she released the claws in her right hand. Percy winced as he heard her sharp intake of breath as she sliced open her left wrist. She allowed the blood to run into the goblet. She had to repeat this process several times because her healing power closed the wound fairly quickly. As she took the goblet back from Charlie, Albus knew she was making the Empathic Transfer Potion the Serverus Snape had taught her just before she left Hogwarts. T.J waved her wand over the goblet whispering the first part of the spell that would activate the potion. "Well old friend. It's time." T.J said carrying the goblet over to Fawkes and holding it out to him. Fawkes bent his head over the goblet and let his pearly tears fall into the mixture of T.J's blood and butter beer. "Thank you Fawkes." T.J said. Fawkes raised his head and trilled at her as she began the final stage of the potion. As she swirled the mixture in the goblet she said the final part of the spell.  
  
"Here George, drink this." She said handing him the goblet. "What is it?" George asked curiously looking at the mixture. "You'll see. Drink it and watch my face." T.J replied. George nodded and drained the goblet in one go watching T.J the whole time. His eyes widened just as T.J felt the tingling sensation in her left cheek as the scar vanished from his face and appeared on hers. Her healing power took over and in minutes the scar was nothing but a memory. George dropped the goblet and went to look in the mirror at the side of Fawkes' perch. The phoenix trilled at George and rubbed his head against George's left cheek. When George turned to look at T.J there were tears in his eyes. "Thank you T.J. I don't know what you did, but how can I thank you." He said crossing the room and sweeping her into a bear hug. "Well you can do two things for me." She said. "Anything just name it." He said releasing her and taking her hands. "Firstly you can show me you haven't lost your smile and secondly you let Fred know that he has his brother back." She said gently so only George could hear her. George nodded and gave her one of his wicked grins and she knew he was going to be fine. She kissed his cheek and stepped back so the others could see him.  
  
Bill, Charlie and Percy grinned at George as he crossed the room towards his twin. Charlie mouthed a thank you to T.J and Fawkes as T.J winked at them. Fred opened his mouth to say something as he saw his twin, but nothing came out. Suddenly he burst into tears. "Hey bro, don't cry." George said pulling Fred into a hug. He stroked Fred's hair as his brother cried on his shoulder. "I thought I'd lost you for good." Fred said pulling away from George and wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. George clapped him on the shoulder and grinned at him, "Not a chance bro."  
  
As T.J watched them she knew that they would be fine if they made it through the battle. She looked at her watch and saw that it was almost noon. "Come on guys we've gotta get to the Astronomy Tower. We've got a battle to plan." T.J said heading for the door. The Weasley brothers fell into step around her as they had often done in her years at Hogwarts. Fred and George at either side of her and Percy, Bill and Charlie behind them. Fred and George linked their arms through hers as the walked through the grounds.  
  
T.J and the others arrived at the Astronomy Tower just as it turned noon. She wasn't at all surprised to see every single sixth and seventh year student waiting for them along with Serverus Snape and Minerva McGonagall. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Draco were at the forefront of the group. "Ok guys I know you all want to help, but there's one rule you'll need to follow. That rule is what I say goes. I'm field commander on this mission." T.J said searching the faces before her. Everyone nodded. "There's been a slight alteration to the plan." She said turning to Cyclops. "Ok so what's the new plan." He asked. "Well the first part concerns Professor McGonagall. I want the younger students sealed in a safe place. Somewhere that would be difficult to find." T.J said looking at Professor McGonagall. The Room of Requirement should suffice. It can only be found if you know what you're looking for." Professor McGonagall said. "Good. Then Serverus can show us just how good his acting skills really are." T.J said winking at Serverus Snape. "How?" Cyclops asked looking puzzled. "Well when Lord Voldemort and his cronies get here they are gonna be met by Professor Snape and a few people in black robes and hoods. That will be us. The rest of the students will be positioned throughout the school and grounds just in case any of the Deatheaters manage to give us the slip." T.J replied as Serverus nodded.  
  
T.J looked into the eyes of the students in front of her. She had expected to be feeling sadness and grief at the prospect of leading these young people into battle. What she actually felt was a great deal of pride. The students were willing to follow her orders no matter what the outcome. This was the first time she really felt that they could win. She could see grit and determination in their eyes and they held their heads high. If Voldemort wanted to take Hogwarts the students were not going to let him take it easily. Her eyes fell on Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Draco. Harry's eyes flashed an emerald fire behind his glasses. His whole life had been leading to this moment, to this battle. T.J knew that Ron, Hermione and Ginny would not let Harry fight alone. Draco on the other hand not only had to fight against Voldemort, but he had to go up against his father. T.J hoped he wouldn't have to come face to face with Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"Ok you'll be split into five teams. Each team will have a team leader." T.J said as she mentally split them into teams. "So who will be the team leaders?" Ron asked looking round. "Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George." T.J said as they stepped forward, "Jean will put the five of them in constant contact with myself and Professor Xavier." Each of the Weasley brothers nodded as they went to join Jean a short distance away from the others. Ron looked extremely proud to have his brothers here with them.  
  
Jean began to psychically link each of them to herself, Professor Xavier and T.J as well as to each other. T.J began to hear their thoughts as if they were talking out loud to her. George's thoughts screamed out the loudest. He wanted his revenge on Lucius Malfoy and if T.J could help him get it she would.  
  
"Ok guys I think it's time we headed back to the castle. I'm sure it's nearly time for dinner." Logan announced turning and heading back to the school. As the students began to follow Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco fell into step beside T.J. Each of them had a very determined look on their faces, but T.J could sense something else. Deep down they were scared. If she admitted it she was scared too. She felt proud of these four people because they weren't trying to hide their fear. "Promise me something guys." T.J said suddenly stopping. "Anything T.J." Draco said taking her hand as the others gathered round T.J. "No matter what happens promise me you'll stick together." She pleaded with them. Each of them looked at the others then at T.J. She was trying to keep them as safe as she possibly could without sealing them in a room. She knew that the four of them were a force to be reckoned with if they worked together. "I promise that I will Stick to these three like glue. Besides someone's got to keep them out of too much trouble." Hermione said grinning as the boys pretended to look offended. "Yeah we promise T.J we'll stay together no matter what." Ron said throwing his arm round her shoulder. "Yeah, but you've got to promise us something." Harry said looking to Draco. Draco nodded, "You've got to promise you'll come out of there alive." "Ok deal." T.J laughed. She had no intention of dying just yet.  
  
They carried on walking each of them lost in their own thoughts about the up coming battle. T.J knew if they lost and Hogwarts was taken by Lord Voldemort then no one, wizard or muggle would be safe.  
  
As they entered the Great Hall Serverus beckoned to T.J. She told the others to wait where they were and went to join him. "What is it Serverus?" she asked concerned. "It appears our time is almost up. Voldemort is on his way here. We have to hurry." Serverus said with a look of terror in his eyes. "How do you know?" T.J asked. "Because the Dark Mark I was branded with is crystal clear now." He replied rolling up his sleeve and showing her the mark. "Okay guys places. Let's kick some ass!" T.J shouted.  
  
END OF CHAPTER SIX. 


	7. Battles Won and Lost

Coming Home.  
  
Chapter Seven - Battles Won and Lost.  
  
Everything was dark, a little too dark. T.J couldn't even see the stars. She found this unnerving, but somehow reassuring. She had always loved to spend time by herself, but she usually knew where she was. The silence that surrounded her was almost touchable. Faintly as if from a great distance, she could hear voices. "Hello is anybody there?" she shouted. Her voice echoed through the silence. No one answered immediately, but after a while one of the distant voices became clearer. There was only one person that she knew who called her Tigger. "Logan where are you?" she called hoping her friend would hear her. "I'm right here Tigger. You need to come back to us. We need you." He answered from behind her. What do you mean Logan? Where am I?" she questioned turning to face him. "Just follow me Tigger and everything will be fine." He said as he began to walk away. T.J didn't want to be left here alone so she began to follow him. She had no idea where she was or where he was leading her, but she trusted Logan. She followed without question.  
  
"She's waking up. Good work Logan." T.J heard the voice, but she couldn't place where it was coming from. The sunlight assaulted her eyes as she opened them. The room she was in was white and sunlight poured in from large windows above the many beds that lined the walls. She didn't know where she was and she couldn't remember how she had gotten here. She turned her head and came face to face with a pair of emerald eyes. As she focused on the eyes in front of her the rest of the face came into focus. "Harry?" she croaked reaching out to the man in front of her. She felt a pair of strong arms encircle her. Harry pulled her into a hug. "T.J thank God you're ok." he said as tears coursed down his face. Suddenly T.J knew where she was and how she had got here. She was in the hospital wing of Hogwarts. The final battle against Voldemort and his Deatheaters had been fierce. T.J shuddered as her mind took her back.  
  
Voldemort had swept into the Great Hall flanked by six of his most loyal and dangerous Deatheaters. Serverus Snape had been stood in the centre of the room with his head bowed, looking to everyone to be the loyal servant that he pretended to be. Behind him stood the X-Men, ebony black cloaks hiding their uniforms while hoods hid their faces. "Welcome my Lord Voldemort. I have recruited more people who believe in your vision of the future." Serverus had said bowing low. "You have done well Serverus. You will be rewarded generously for your loyalty to me." Voldemort had said glancing briefly at the X-Men, "Now it's time to make Hogwarts mine." T.J couldn't help but be fascinated by the man stood before her. She watched as his eyes flashed in triumph. T.J wanted more than anything to wipe that smug smile off his face. "I don't think Hogwarts is for sale." T.J drawled as she threw back her hood. The other X-Men followed her lead waiting for her orders. "Who has the audacity to question me Lord Voldemort!" he bellowed his eyes glowing with anger and disbelief. "I do. Iceman if you please." T.J said calmly.  
  
Iceman let out a blast of energy so powerful that it froze Voldemort from the neck down. Iceman let out a whoop of triumph as Voldemort screamed and the Deatheaters sprang into action. "Accio wands!" T.J shouted pointing her wand at the Deatheaters. Six wands left the hands of their owners and clattered to the floor. With a wave of his hand Pyro set the wands on fire. With a quickly muttered spell T.J erected a spell to contain the fire to the centre of the room. The X-Men encircled the flames facing outwards as Rogue approached Voldemort.  
  
As T.J dodged the punch thrown at her by Lucius Malfoy, Rogue began to drain Lord Voldemort of his life force and his powers. Nightcrawler was teleporting all over the place keeping the Deatheaters from getting too close to her. "Nightcrawler stay close to Rogue, we'll handle these guys!" she shouted to him as she ducked below the fist aimed at her temple. She came up hard and fast catching Malfoy under the chin with a blow that knocked him off his feet and sent him flying across the room.  
  
T.J turned just in time to see Nightcrawler grab a struggling Rogue and vanish with her. Seconds later he was back. He gave her a grin that said mission accomplished. T.J grinned as Nightcrawler floored the Deatheater in front of him then teleported to the other side of the room to help Storm. "Tigger look out!" Wolverine shouted. Her animalistic instinct took over and she ducked. The axe that was aimed at her neck sailed harmlessly over her head. With her opponent unbalanced she thrust her claws into his chest. She felt them puncture his heart and the axe in his hand fell to the floor with a dull thud.  
  
As T.J recovered her balance she heard a scream and turned to see Jean slump to the floor with a wicked looking dagger sticking out of her throat. As her precious life blood pooled across the floor T.J could see Cyclops and Serverus lying on the floor. Their heads were at an odd angle, which told T.J that they both had snapped necks. A red hot flash of anger boiled up inside her and with a roar she released the animal inside her. T.J dispatched two more Deatheaters with one stroke of her claws almost cutting them in half.  
  
Lucius Malfoy was the only Deatheater left standing. His gaze jumped nervously to the dead body of Lord Voldemort as the X-Men surrounded him. Each of the others was sporting injuries of one sort or another. "Wait!" someone shouted from behind them. T.J turned to see Draco striding confidently towards them flanked by Harry and Ron. All three of them had a determined look on their faces. Ron shot T.J a look that told her not to ask any questions. T.J nodded and turned to face Lucius. "As you can see my son has come to help me." He sneered. "Help you. I'm not here to help you." Draco spat at his father his voice dripping venom. "What do you mean?" Lucius asked looking at his son in disbelief. "I'm here to end your reign of terror over me." Draco said going and embracing his father. Lucius Malfoy stiffened and his eyes widened in shock. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. "Goodbye father. You won't hurt me or anyone ever again." Draco whispered stepping back.  
  
T.J saw the dagger protruding from Lucius' side as he slumped to the floor. She then realised that was why Ron had given her a warning look. Draco had brought the dagger with him for the sole purpose of ending his father's life.  
  
A movement caught her attention. The Deatheater laid out by Nightcrawler threw something at Draco. With lightening quick reflexes T.J stepped in front of Draco. The knife embedded itself to the hilt in her liver. T.J fell forward into Draco's arms. She felt the poison working it's way through her body as Draco gently lowered her to the floor. "T.J please don't leave me. Stay with me. Please I love you T.J" Draco cried. His anguished face was the last thing she saw before the darkness consumed her.  
  
Serverus Snape's face swam before her eyes, followed by Jean's and Scott's. The wall she had spent so many years building around her emotions came crumbling down. The mask she had worn for so long was torn away. Gripping on to Harry as if her life depended on him not letting her go she vented her emotions in giant sobs that ripped their way out of her throat.  
  
"It's alright T.J I've got you." Harry said gently knowing that she needed this release. He pulled her closer and rocked her gently back and forth. She felt like a small child in his arms and this scared him. T.J had always been the strong one. She was always the one who comforted them or chased away their fears and doubts.  
  
Just as suddenly as the tears had started, they stopped. T.J pulled away from Harry and slumped back against the pillows closing her eyes. "How's Rogue?" she asked her voice barely a whisper. "I'm fine T.J" Rogue said gently taking her hand. "You always were a lousy liar Rogue." T.J accused with a smile. "Ok so you got me, but thanks to Ron I'm better than I was. He's helped me a lot over the past few days." Rogue said laughing as T.J opened her eyes and looked at her young friend.  
  
At the mention of Ron's name T.J sat up sharply gazing round for her red headed friend. Besides Harry and Rogue there was only Professor Xavier and Logan beside her bed. Madam Pomfrey was flitting around the Hospital Wing tending to her usual duties. When she saw that T.J was sat up she came over and laid a hand on her shoulder. "You gave us quite a scare young lady. Dragon Sand is the most powerful poison known to wizards. Not many people survive it's effects, but I'm glad to see that you're awake." She said smiling gently down at T.J. "Thanks Madam Pomfrey. When can I get out of here?" T.J asked looking up at her with hope. "You're free to leave whenever you feel well enough to get out of bed. Then again I never could keep you here." Madam Pomfrey replied laughing as she saw T.J's eyes brighten. T.J flashed her a bright smile and jumped out of bed reaching for her clothes. "We'll leave you to get dressed." Logan said kissing her forehead and turning to leave. "Harry will you stay please?" T.J asked as he turned to follow the others. Harry nodded and sat on the edge of the bed as T.J dressed. He watched her closely. She seemed to have returned to her usual self, but something about the look in her eyes told him different. She had lost three good friends and been to hell and back because of the poison. She seemed more human now, more vulnerable.  
  
"Where are Draco, Ron and Hermione?" she asked turning to face him. "They should be in Draco's room waiting for you to wake up." He replied. Something in his tone caused T.J to look at him sharply. "How's Draco doing and be honest with me." She said. "He's not doing so good. I don't think he will be until he knows you're okay. He needs you T.J, he's lost without you." Harry said a sadness and concern coming through in his voice. Could it be possible that Harry and Draco had finally put aside their differences? T.J prayed that this was true. Both Harry and Draco were an important part of her life, as were Ron and Hermione. She didn't think she could cope if they didn't get along. "Well shall we go and put the others out of their misery." She said grinning wickedly at Harry.  
  
As they made their way through the hallways from the Hospital Wing Harry filled T.J in on what had been happening while she was unconscious. As she looked around she noticed that everywhere was draped in black and the halls, usually bustling with students, was unusually quiet. This made T.J nervous and sad. Her fondest memories of Hogwarts had been about trying to get to class through the noise of her fellow students.  
  
Turning the corner they spotted Professor Dumbledore coming towards them. He was talking to Ginny, Fred and George. They stopped as T.J whistled. Fred and George broke into big silly grins as Ginny ran to her. T.J was almost knocked off her feet as Ginny threw her arms around her waist. "T.J you're awake. Oh my god it's so good to have you back. We thought we'd lost you." Ginny cried. "It's gonna take a lot more than a bit of Dragon Sand to get rid of me." T.J laughed as she gently extracted herself from Ginny's grip. She turned to smile at Fred and George as they came and stood next to her. "You took your time." Fred said grinning at her. "You sure did. We thought you were gonna sleep for a month." George laughed hugging her. T.J watched the twins closely. Even though they were laughing and joking about it she could see genuine relief in their eyes and behind their smiles.  
  
Harry she noticed had stepped closer to her, almost as if he were protecting her. To anyone who didn't know him this step forward would probably have been mistaken for curiosity. But to those who did know him, his protective streak was clearly visible. His friends to him were more than just friends, they were his family and he would do whatever it took to make sure they were safe and happy. "It's good to see you awake T.J." Albus Dumbledore said placing a hand on her shoulder. "Thanks Albus. Harry tells me I've been out of it for nearly a week." T.J responded. "Yes you had us all worried. We thought that the Dragon Sand had got the better of you. Professor Xavier helped a few of us to enter your mind to try and talk you into coming back. You didn't listen because you thought it was a trick." "I remember." T.J said her voice clear, but her eyes held a distant look.  
  
T.J's mind spiralled back to her time in the darkness. At first she had been disorientated and scared. That was when George had come to her. He had told her that they had defeated Lord Voldemort, but she had to come back with him. T.J had felt fear and anger rise up in her and she had run from him. She had been sure it was a trick intended to lure her to her death. The next person she had seen was Dumbledore. She had gotten used to the darkness; it almost felt like home. She had told Dumbledore that she was scared to return because she thought he was lying to her. Logan had been the next person to come to her and she had trusted him and had allowed him to lead her back.  
  
"Albus, George I'm so sorry that I didn't trust you. Can you ever forgive me." She pleaded. "There is nothing to forgive T.J." Albus said gently. "You were scared, even I could see that. I guess I just wanted to do something to help you like you helped me. I wanted you to come back and I didn't care who it was that got you back." George said tears welling up in his eyes. "You did help me George. It was your faith and belief in me that gave me the strength I needed to fight the effects of the poison. It was you who helped me defeat my fear and come back." T.J told him wiping away the tears that had fallen onto his face.  
  
"T.J is that you?" a voice questioned from behind her. T.J turned to see Draco stood behind her with Ron and Hermione. She nearly collapsed on the spot. Harry had been right, Draco looked terrible. He looked like he hadn't slept in a year and his skin was gaunt. There were dark shadows under his eyes. He seemed to have aged twenty years in a few days. He had lost weight, which told her he had not been eating properly. T.J glanced at Harry, who dropped his head with a guilty expression on his face. So he had lied to her when he said that Draco wasn't too good. Or maybe it was the fact he didn't want to believe how bad Draco really was. Maybe he couldn't bear to be the bearer of such a terrible truth.  
  
Draco took a step towards T.J and his knees buckled. Before T.J could move to help him, Ron caught hold of his shoulders to steady him and stop him falling. "Easy mate." Ron said gently. Ron it seemed was as worried about Draco as Harry was. When T.J looked at Ron she was surprised to see concern and a protective look in his eyes. He kept hold of Draco as T.J closed the gap between them. He let go of him as he collapsed into T.J's arms. "I'm here Draco." She whispered. "I thought I'd lost you." Draco sobbed. He tightened his hold on her almost as if he were afraid that if he let go she would disappear. Hermione and Ron had tears in their eyes as they watched the reunion. T.J held her hands out to them. They stepped forward and took her outstretched hands. Ron placed a hand on Draco's shoulder while Hermione placed her arm around his waist. "It's good to see you up and about T.J." Hermione said squeezing her hand. "Yeah it's not been the same around here without you." Ron said grinning broadly. "It's good to be back." T.J whispered as she released their hands. "Please don't leave me again." Draco said looking up at her. She kissed his forehead and smiled, "We'll talk about that later. Right now we need to get you something to eat, and then you need to sleep." She responded taking his hand and leading the way down to the Great Hall. Ron took hold of Draco's other elbow and smiled at T.J.  
  
The rest of the students, teachers and X-Men were in the Great Hall as they entered. A huge cheer erupted as T.J sat Draco down at the Gryffindor table. She smiled as she said hello and waved at those that welcomed her back. As she took her seat between Draco and Harry her eyes fell on an empty seat at the teachers table.  
  
It saddened her to know that she would never see Serverus again, to know he had really gone. She knew that he had died doing what he wanted to do. He had given his life to stop Voldemort and to protect the students and the school. T.J also knew she would always have a part of Serverus with her. He had given her the best thing he had to give her. His knowledge and she would always be thankful for that. Her eyes fell onto the cuff she still wore on her right wrist. It would be a constant reminder of him and she was glad she still had it on. As she looked around she noticed that all those who had been part of the battle were still wearing their wrist cuffs too.  
  
As she ate her meal she glanced around the room searching for her fellow X- Men. They were dotted around the room talking to the students. Bobby Drake and John Allerdyce were sat with Ginny and Percy at the other end of the Gryffindor table. Kurt and Ororo were sat at the Ravenclaw table talking to some of the younger students. By the grin on Kurt's face and the sparkle in his eyes he was telling them about the battle. Rogue had settled herself close to Ron. T.J realised that her tall flame haired friend had captured the heart of Rogue. As T.J watched them she knew that Rogue had Ron's affection too. Ron must have felt her watching him because he turned and smiled shyly at her. T.J winked at him and he turned his attention back to Rogue. Logan was sat with Bill and Charlie. By the rapt look on his face T.J guessed that Charlie was telling him about the work he did with dragons in Romania. T.J's mind drifted, as she tuned out the noise of the Great Hall, to Scott and Jean. She had lost two of her best friends less than a week ago. T.J became lost in the memory of their first meeting.  
  
When T.J had first arrived at Xavier's School for Gifted Children she had been scared and angry. Scott and Jean had been at X-Mansion for many years and felt almost comfortable with their mutations.  
  
T.J had been introverted and a bit surly at the apparent ease with which they used their powers, but she also held an admiration for them. T.J had eventually broached the subject with Jean. Jean had told her that even she and Scott had been scared and had no control of their powers in the beginning. With the help of Professor Xavier they had learnt to control their powers and now they helped other mutants to do the same.  
  
Scott and Jean had taken her under their wing and taught her how to channel her anger properly. T.J in turn had taught them about different potions she thought would come in useful. She also told them of the magic she had learnt during her time at Hogwarts. Over time and with their help T.J turned from being a scared young girl into a strong, confident young woman thanks to their faith in her.  
  
T.J was brought back to the present by a hand on her arm. "Are you ok T.J?" Harry asked concern coming through in his voice. "I honestly don't know Harry. I know I should be happy that we won, but I can't help but think the price we paid for victory was too high." She replied sadly. "How do you mean?" Ron asked from behind her. "Look at all the people Voldemort hurt or killed when he was alive" she paused as she dropped her head into her hands, "Even after he was defeated he still managed to take three good people from us." "He nearly took four good people from us." Hermione broke in gently. "That's what I mean Hermione. It was me that lead everyone into this and yet I survived. I guess I thought that if anyone should have died it should have been me. I feel as if I've failed everyone because I should have been able to protect them. Do you understand." T.J explained seeing the shocked look on their faces. Well I for one am glad you survived and I'm sure I speak for the rest of us. Besides every one of us knew what we were doing. Professor Snape wouldn't have been able to sit back and do nothing if there was something he could do to help" Draco said taking her hand and squeezing it gently. "I agree and there was no way that we were gonna let you face Voldemort alone. Scott and Jean knew the dangers, but they fought because it was the right thing to do." Rogue said fiercely.  
  
T.J knew they were right, but deep down she still felt as if she had lost too much. She still felt that she had failed her friends. "Come on Draco you need some sleep." T.J said standing up and holding her hand out to him. Draco nodded and took her hand. He allowed her to lead him back to his room. Harry and the others followed. They walked along in silence, each of them lost in their own thoughts. T.J knew she had a decision to make and she knew she would end up hurting somebody. She needed to talk to Professor Xavier.  
  
When they got to Draco's room Harry went and lit the fire as T.J helped Draco into bed. Draco fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. As T.J looked down on him he looked so vulnerable. T.J finally knew what her decision should be. She kissed Draco on the cheek and strode over to Harry and Ron. "Guys there's something I need to do. Will you stay with Draco?" T.J asked her gaze moving from one to the other. "Sure, but what if he wakes up and you're not here?" Ron replied worry flaring up in his eyes. "I'll be back before he wakes up." She promised. "Ok we'll stay with him until you get back." Harry responded. "Thanks guys." T.J left the room and went in search of Professor Xavier.  
  
T.J found Professor Xavier out by the lake talking to Albus Dumbledore and Logan. She was nervous, but glad that Albus and Logan were there. "Professor Xavier may I speak with you?" she asked nervously. "We'll leave you two alone." Logan said turning to leave. "No please stay both of you." T.J said quickly grabbing Logan's arm. As they turned back she noticed that Albus didn't seem too surprised by her request. Logan on the other hand had a puzzled look in his eyes. "What did you wish to speak to me about T.J?" Professor Xavier asked. T.J took a deep breath, plucking up the courage to say what was on her mind. "I don't think I should go back with you." She said quickly before her courage failed her. "Why?" Professor Xavier asked showing no surprise at her hasty announcement. "I think I could be of more use here. There's a lot of work to be done, a lot of damage that I feel was my fault." T.J replied weakly. Her words even sounded pathetic to her own ears. "What do you mean your fault?" Logan growled, grabbing her shoulder and spinning her round to face him, his eyes flashing fire. "We lost Scott, Jean and Serverus because of my stupidity. I grew overconfident in our skills and abilities to defeat Voldemort. I overlooked just how dangerous his Deatheaters really were and that cost us a high price. That's why I think it would be better if I left the X-Men before I get any more of you killed." T.J's anger at herself flared as she stood toe to toe with Logan. "Charles may I say something?" Albus asked gently. Taking T.J by the shoulder and pulling her a step away from Logan. Professor Xavier nodded. "You didn't fail T.J. I know that's what you think, but you're wrong. Serverus was a good man and because of that his conscience wouldn't have allowed him to sit back and do nothing. As for Scott and Jean I believe they would have followed you into the very depths of hell because they knew this was the right thing to do, the right choice to make. Now if you wish to remain here you will be very welcome. We need a new Potions teacher and I think you would fill the role nicely." He said as T.J stood in front of him with her head bowed.  
  
T.J smiled her thanks at Albus and turned to face Logan ready to apologise for her outburst. Her words died on her lips as she saw the expression on his face. Logan looked like he could quite gladly rip her to shreds. Without another word he spun on his heel and stalked away towards the Forbidden Forest. As T.J moved to follow him ready to knock some sense into him she felt a hand on her arm. "Let him calm down T.J. He's the one that's going to miss you the most. Just give him time and he'll come round." Professor Xavier said gently. Sadness crashed over her like a tidal wave as she watched her friends retreating back. She knew he was angry and she knew he had good reason to be. Logan and T.J were the same. They were two sides of the same coin. He didn't even look back as he entered the Forest.  
  
T.J thanked Albus and Xavier and turned back towards the castle. She felt as if the weight she felt in her heart should have been lifted, but if anything it had just doubled. If she was completely honest with herself she wasn't just doing this to relieve her guilt. She was also doing this for very selfish, personal reasons. She was doing this for Draco. Logan had been right. Draco had held sway over her for three years. When she had left Hogwarts, she had left part of her heart with the blond Slytherin. It had taken her return to realise that the prospect of seeing Draco again had been too hard to resist. Now that she knew how he felt she didn't want to leave him. She had no intention of ever leaving him again. She knew she was hurting her teammates by leaving them, Logan had just proved that, but she knew that they would probably support her choice. Hogwarts was where she belonged. Deep down she had always known this was where her heart called home.  
  
Draco was still sleeping as T.J entered his room. Rogue and Hermione were talking quietly while they watched Harry and Ron playing chess by the fire. By the look of it Ron was winning as usual. They all looked up as she closed the door. "Everything ok?" Hermione asked. T.J nodded going to stand beside the bed. Draco looked so peaceful. As she watched him sleeping she realised just how close to losing him she had come. She realised in that moment she had made the right decision. She felt the weight that had settled on her heart suddenly melt away. Finally she could grieve for her lost friends. T.J went and stood by the window. She felt the eyes of the others on her back as she dropped her head. The loss of Scott, Jean and Serverus washed over her and the dam she had built came crashing down releasing a flood of tears that she couldn't stop. Tears spilled down her face as silent sobs racked her body.  
  
Draco stirred and seeing T.J at the window he got up and went to her. As he got closer he realised she was crying. He placed his hand gently on her shoulder. T.J turned and threw herself into his open arms as her grief overwhelmed her. He gently pulled her tighter against him and stroked the back of her hair. Nobody said a word. As Draco looked at the others he noticed that Ron, Hermione and Rogue seemed shocked at T.J's behaviour. Harry on the other hand wasn't surprised at all. Draco could see in his emerald eyes that this was not the first time he had seen this side of T.J. A look of understanding passed between them.  
  
T.J finally broke away from Draco and looked up at him. Her eyes were red from crying, but she was regaining some of her composure. As she looked at Draco she saw love and concern in his silver gaze. T.J felt an understanding pass between herself and Draco. He would always be there for her and she would always be there for him. T.J still wasn't completely sure of her decision, but the look in Draco's eyes made the choice that little bit easier to make. She would stay here at Hogwarts and help the other X- Men as and when they needed her.  
  
"I need to talk to you guys about something." She said leading Draco over to join the others. Draco perched himself on the arm of the chair next to Ron. T.J saw the look of worry that passed between them. "It's nothing to worry about guys. It's just I made a decision today and I want to know what you all think." She said seeing them relax. They watched her as she took a deep breath steeling her resolve to tell them what she had done. "I've decided to leave X-Mansion and stay at Hogwarts. Professor Dumbledore has offered me Professor Snape's position and I've accepted." She explained wondering how they would react.  
  
Rogue stood up and hugged T.J, which is not what she expected. "I'm gonna miss you so much, but if this is what you really want then you have my complete support." She said brightly. "I wish Logan felt the same." T.J said releasing her young friend searching her face. "He'll come round. Besides you always could wrap him round your little finger. He only wants you to be happy and if this is what makes you happy he'll accept it." Rogue said smiling at T.J T.J knew she was right, but she could still see the scene in her mind of Logan walking away angry.  
  
"What about you guys?" T.J asked turning to the others. Harry ran his hands through his hair as he looked at the others. Standing up he cleared his throat. "I think I speak for all of us here when I say this T.J. Since you left Hogwarts, this place has never been the same for us. Hogwarts became a little duller and a lot emptier without your presence. I guess what I'm trying to say is that it's fantastic." He said tears welling up in his eyes. "Yeah I agree, but you'll be leaving all your other friends. If this is what you want then all I can say is their loss is our gain." Ron said grinning as Rogue punched him playfully on the shoulder. Hermione enthusiastically nodded her agreement with what her two friends had said.  
  
T.J grinned at her three best friends. She'd had no doubt in her mind that they would support her no matter what she'd decided. Draco had stayed silent caught up in his own thoughts. T.J couldn't begin to imagine what was going through his mind. "What do you think Draco?" Hermione asked as he showed no signs of saying anything. "Are you staying because of me?" he asked without lifting his head. "You're the main reason I'm staying, but not the only reason." T.J answered honestly. "What's the other reason?" he asked looking up and searching her face, locking his eyes onto hers. "You all know that I feel I've failed you all." She paused as they nodded, "Well I think I could do more good here. There's a lot to be done. There's a lot I feel I need to make up for." "Then I think Professor Snape couldn't have picked a better successor, if he'd chosen himself.", he paused as a thought came to him, "But you seem to have forgotten one thing." "What?" T.J asked as puzzled as the rest of them. "The Potions teacher is always the Head of Slytherin." He said grinning wickedly as realisation dawned on the others. "Well that should be something worth writing home about." T.J giggled. "Yeah. An ex-Gryffindor as the Head of Slytherin. That should definitely be in the new edition of Hogwarts: A History." Hermione said laughing.  
  
T.J turned to say something to Ron and stopped laughing abruptly. The sadness that shone from his eyes made her heart break. "What's wrong Ron?" she asked placing a hand on his arm. "I think it's time we were heading down for the feast guys." He said tapping his watch.  
  
Harry had told T.J that there was to be a feast that night to honour Serverus, Scott and Jean. She had already decided what to wear, but now that she was to be the new Head of Slytherin it seemed even more appropriate. "I'd better change." She said pulling out her wand. T.J muttered a simple spell and gold sparks flew from the end of her wand encircling her and obscuring her from the others. T.J felt the clothes she was wearing change as she mentally pictured what she wanted. With the transformation completed the sparks cleared revealing her to the others. The others gasped in awe as they saw her.  
  
T.J stood before them dressed in her black leather X-Men uniform. They could see that she had settled on wearing the Slytherin badge on the left side of her top. On the right side she had the Gryffindor badge just to show she was part of both houses. The cape that flowed out behind her was the colour of molten mercury, but when she moved they could see flecks of green running through it. "Wow you look awesome." Ron breathed as Draco wrapped his arms around her waist. "Why thank you kind sir." T.J quipped bowing her head to him. "Well I feel decidedly under dressed." Harry drawled. T.J laughed as Draco shoved Harry playfully. Rogue raised an eyebrow at T.J and inclined her head towards Harry. "Ok Harry close your eyes and imagine what you want to wear and leave the rest to me." She said stepping away from Draco. Harry took a deep breath and closed his eyes. T.J gave him a minute to decide. "Ready." T.J said. "Yes. I'm ready when you are." Harry said.  
  
T.J raised her wand and said the spell. Gold sparks flew from her wand once again and engulfed Harry. After a few moments the dissipated and Harry stood before them. He had chosen black trousers and shoes. His shirt was a deep forest green that deepened the emerald colour of his eyes. Over the shirt he wore a black blazer with the Gryffindor badge on the left breast pocket. T.J had to admit he scrubbed up well.  
  
Hermione went next, as the sparks cleared they saw she had settled for dress robes. They were the burgundy colour of Gryffindor trimmed in gold. Shimmers of gold ran through the silk fabric. T.J heard Harry catch his breath as he gazed at his girlfriend. Ron was stood with a puzzled expression on his face. "Is something wrong Ron?" Draco asked. "I was just wondering if these clothes are real or if they're just some sort of illusion." Ron responded admiring the outfits that his friends were wearing. "They're very real Ron." T.J replied, "Which means that Harry and Hermione have a brand new outfit." "Oh ok can I go next then." Ron said his expression brightening. T.J nodded as Ron closed his eyes and concentrated. She said the spell again. The gold sparks emitted from her wand and surrounded Ron, obscuring him from their view. Ron's outfit was basically the same as Harry's, but he had settled on a burgundy shirt instead of a green one. Instead of a blazer Ron had on a leather jacket with the Gryffindor badge on the back.  
  
While T.J had been sorting the others out Draco had crossed to the other side of the room to get changed. When T.J turned to look at him her breath caught in her throat. Draco was wearing black trousers and shoes the same as Harry and Ron's. The shirt he wore was of the softest silver silk which made his eyes sparkle. What really caught T.J's eye was the long leather duster he had chosen. This too was black and on the back was a dragon and a serpent intertwined, surrounded by flames. "How do I look?" he asked turning around for her.  
  
T.J couldn't speak. He looked fantastic, but she couldn't put her thoughts into words. All she could do was stare at him. A lock of hair had fallen across his forehead. "You look amazing." T.J whispered pushing the lock of hair away from his face. His eyes locked onto hers and she felt the rest of the world melt away as she became lost in his gaze. Draco leaned toward her and she tilted her face upwards as his soft lips caught hers in a kiss that sent her soaring. "So do you." He breathed gently breaking the kiss. He smiled at her and she knew that it may take some time, but Draco was going to be fine.  
  
The mood was sombre as T.J and the others took their seats in the Great Hall. Professor Snape's chair was draped in black. T.J noticed two empty chairs had been placed at the front of the room. They too were draped in black and on one chair was Scott's visor. On the other chair Jean's coat had been folded almost lovingly as a reminder of her. Behind the two chairs stood the X-Men. Logan leaned over and placed the dagger that had taken Jean's life on top of the coat. Professor Xavier beckoned to T.J and she rose from her seat. She joined her friends stood behind the only reminders of her fallen friends.  
  
Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat as he stood up and faced the students. "The past week has been eventful to say the least. Finally the terrifying threat of Voldemort has been ended. I know some of you think that the price we paid for our victory was far too high" he paused as a murmur of consent travelled through the Great Hall, "Some of you are no doubt looking for someone to blame for the loss of Professor Snape, Scott Summers and Jean Grey. I urge all of you to blame the right person. Lord Voldemort is the one that should take the blame for the tragic loss of our friends" he paused again as he looked at T.J, "T.J Foster came to see myself and Professor Xavier earlier today. This young woman had found someone to blame. She blamed herself, which I don't agree with at all. I, for one, am grateful to her and her friends for their courage and skill in defeating such a formidable enemy." He concluded. The Great Hall erupted as the students burst into applause every one of them rising to their feet. T.J smiled through her tears. Albus waited for the students to finish before he continued. "I have offered T.J the position of Potions Master. I believe that Serverus would be content with the choice I made. Which means that Slytherin has a new Head of House." Another cheer erupted, this time from the Slytherin table. "Speech, speech, speech" chanted the Slytherins. The rest of the people in the Great Hall quickly took up the chant.  
  
T.J stepped forward and raised her hands to quiet them. The room quickly fell silent. "Professor Snape has left and awfully big pair of shoes for me to fill" she began, "I just hope I can do half as good a job as he did. During my years at Hogwarts Serverus always intrigued me. Here was a man who was a constant contradiction. On the surface it appeared he despised the students, but he was always the first to come to your defence if any of you needed him. His surly attitude and dark appearance masked a heart of pure gold. It was this that made him a wonderful teacher and a person I was privileged to know." She stopped unsure of how to continue. "Tell us about Scott and Jean" a voice shouted from the back of the room.  
  
T.J thought for a moment searching her many memories of her friends. She decided to tell them of her very first meeting. "I first met Scott and Jean less than a year after leaving Hogwarts. I had been living rough for about six months when they found me" she paused as the images arose in her mind's eye, "Jean was the first to approach me, because Professor Xavier thought I would run from Scott. He'd have been wrong I probably would have attacked him. Jean took my hand and told me that it was okay to be scared, but that I wasn't alone. She told me that she was also a mutant and that there was a place where I would be accepted for who I was. Somewhere that I could be safe." T.J wiped away the tears that had spilled onto her cheeks.  
  
Logan came and stood beside her. He took her hand in his and squeezed. "Don't cry Tigger." He said and she knew that he had finally accepted her choice even if he didn't like it. T.J released his hand and took a deep breath. She walked over to Professor Xavier and dropped to one knee in front of him. She took his hands in hers and smiled up at him. "I just want to let you know I will be eternally grateful to you for everything you have done for me. You gave me a home even when my own parents didn't want me. You taught me that because I'm different that I'm special and unique. You have been like a father to me and I will always love you for that gift. I am going to miss you all, but if you ever need me all you have to do is call for me and I'll be there in a flash." She said smiling through her tears. "And we will miss you too. It won't be the same without you, but you do what your heart is telling you is the right thing. I know you will be there for us, just as we will be there for you always." Professor Xavier responded kissing her hands.  
  
Later that evening T.J was in Serverus Snape's office. As she walked round scanning the shelves of books her gaze fell on a small book that didn't fit in with the others. She pulled it down and went to sit at the desk. Placing the book on the desk she opened the front cover. Inside she found a piece of parchment. On the front was her name written in Serverus' unmistakable handwriting. Opening the parchment she began to read.  
  
My Dear T.J,  
If you are reading this then you are sat in my office. By this time the battle is over and I have died.  
I spoke to Albus a day or two before the battle and asked him to appoint you as my successor. I knew you would want to stay because Hogwarts has always been the place your heart called home. I also think that a certain blond student of mine may have a hand in that decision.  
If I know Mr Malfoy as well as I think I do, he is going to need you more now than ever before. He may not have told you, but he came to see me a few days before the battle and told me he planned to finish his father. Lucius Malfoy has caused him a lot of pain over the years and perhaps with your help he can finally begin to heal the wounds that Lucius has inflicted on him.  
If you take a look at the book you found this letter in you will see I have left you all my notes for Potions classes for the rest of the year. After that you are on your own, but I know you can do it. You were always the most promising student I ever had the pleasure of teaching.  
I have every faith in you and your talents. I wish you nothing but success and happiness my dear T.J. Remember never doubt yourself and you can do anything you want with your life.  
  
I will miss you T.J  
Your Friend,  
Serverus Snape.  
  
T.J re-read the letter several times. She could almost hear Serverus' voice. So Draco had been right. Serverus had shown faith in her and chosen her himself. Folding the letter she put it into her pocket and reached for the little book. Flicking through the pages she found that she knew all the potions. Serverus had taught her them all before she had left Hogwarts. Closing the book she stood up and crossed the room to the door. "Thank you my friend. I promise I won't let you down." She said closing the door behind her.  
  
T.J didn't know what the future would hold for any of them. All she was sure of was that they would face each challenge, as it arose, together.  
  
T.J made her way to the Entrance Hall where she was meeting Draco, Harry, Ron and Hermione. They were going to see the X-Men off. Bobby and John were just coming back through the front doors after having loaded everything onto the Blackbird. Bobby's eyes lit up as he saw T.J. He tapped John and pointed to her.  
  
As the others said their goodbyes to the X-Men T.J hung back. Logan whispered something to Hermione as he gave her a hug. Hermione nodded and glanced over her shoulder at T.J. T.J could guess what Logan had asked of Hermione. Ron stepped forward and T.J could see he was holding something. "This is just a little something for you guys. It's our way of saying thanks for everything and that you're welcome back any time you want to visit." He said blushing furiously as he handed what he had to Professor Xavier. As Professor Xavier turned over the gift, T.J could see it was a plaque. In the four corners were the House Badges of Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. It was the centre design that caught T.J's eye. A big X adorned the centre to represent the X-Men and the new bond of friendship between them and Hogwarts. "Thank you all this is a wonderful gift and I know just where to put it. If any of you want to come and visit us you will be made most welcome." Professor Xavier said shaking Ron's hand, much to the delight of the young Gryffindor who grinned broadly.  
  
As the others stepped back, T.J stepped forward. She gazed at her friends. They hadn't left and she missed them already. "I won't say goodbye, it sounds so final. Instead let's say until next time." She said as tears filled her eyes. She hugged Professor Xavier, Kurt, Rogue and Ororo. "You two try and stay out of trouble ok.." she said as she hugged Bobby and John. "Well we can't promise anything." Bobby said. "Yeah, but we'll try." John said as she released them.  
  
Turning to Logan T.J became totally unsure of what she should do for the first time in her life. She knew he didn't like her choice to stay, but he had accepted it, however grudgingly. "Take care of yourself T.J." he said holding out his hand to her as the others left to board the Blackbird. "Yeah you too Logan." She said shaking his hand. He turned and headed towards the door. As T.J watched him walk away she felt a piece of her heart shatter. He was still angry with her and it appeared it would be a long time before he forgave her. With a sigh she turned and began to walk towards the dungeons. She had only taken a couple of steps when she heard someone behind her. She turned to see who it was and found herself swept up into a bear hug. T.J wrapped her arms around Logan's neck and breathed in his aftershave and let the tears flow. "Don't you be a stranger Tigger. If you need me for anything then call me ok." Logan growled, his voice betraying the sadness he felt at letting her go. "I will. Look after the others for me Wolvie." T.J choked. Logan let her go and looked deep into her eyes. He nodded sharply to indicate he would follow what he considered to be her final order to him. T.J kissed his cheek and grinned at him. He grinned back at her and she knew she had his complete support. "You look after her." Logan said turning to Draco. "Count on it mate." Draco responded. As T.J watched Logan's retreating figure she knew she would be seeing him again real soon.  
  
Turning to her friends she linked arms with Draco and Harry. As they walked out into the bright sunshine T.J couldn't stop herself from letting out a shout of happiness. She had taken the long way round, but she was finally right where she belonged and she would take the future head on, no matter what happened.  
  
END OF CHAPTER SEVEN.  
  
Disclaimer: All Harry Potter Characters are owned by J.K Rowling ( I was just borrowing them ). All X-Men Characters are owned by Stan Lee ( again I was just borrowing ). The character of T.J Foster is a figment of my strange imagination.  
  
A/N: This story is now complete. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it. I would love to read any comments that readers may have and all reviews will be gratefully read. 


End file.
